Spider-Man
Peter Parker is known amongst his peers and professors as a very bright mind, if a bit scatter brained and distracted. To the people at the Bugle, he is a peon and goes mostly unnoticed. To his former high school classmates, whom he bumps into often while in Queens, Peter is a social outcast and dweeb. Spider-Man is a topic of great debate, especially within the five buroughs of New York. Is he a friend? Is he a foe? No one can seem to agree. He is known to be an ex-member of the New Warriors and a known associate of the Fantastic Four. Background The following is a brief timeline of Peter Parker's life * Born to Richard and Mary Parker *Parents die inexplicably. Peter lives goes to live with Uncle (Ben) and Aunt (May) in Queens, who provide him a loving, albeit old fashioned home. *Peter's classic upbringing makes him strange amongst his peers. He is socially awkward and often the victim of bullying. As a result, he throws himself into his studies and becomes extremely adept at academics (Especially mathematics and science) *At age 8, Mary Jane Watson moves next door to a smitten Peter. *At age 16, Peter's life changes dramatically during a field trip to a science laboratory in Manhattan. A genetically altered spider gets loose and bites him, infusing his DNA with the arachnids. Parker's body begins to change immediately. He finds he has extraordinary powers of strength, speed, agility, an almost precognitive awareness, constitution, and is able to stick to walls. In short, his body has become spider-like. *Looking to exploit his new abilities for pay, Peter signs up to wrestle in a local tournament. His uncle advises him that "with great power comes great responsibility." Peter wins the match, but organizers refuse to pay him in full. Shortly after, the establishment is robbed by an armed burglar. Though he has the opportunity to stop the crime, Parker refuses. The burglar flees. Uncle Ben, who is waiting to pick Peter up, is confronted by the same burglar. The gunman, intent on obtaining a getaway vehicle, shoots and murders Ben. Peter, of course, realizes he is responsible, especially when he must face his Aunt. *Though he can never atone, Peter decides to use his powers to try and prevent criminals from hurting other families. *Creates a technology he dubs as "Web Slingers" *Daily Bugle begins writing anti-Spider-Man articles as rumors and sightings begin. *"Super-Villains" such as the Green Goblin begin to appear to do battle with Spider-Man, making his reputation in the press worse. *At age 18, Peter graduates high school. He decides to move into the city to attend Empire State University. Almost immediately, Peter begins dating Gwendolyn Stacy, daughter of Police Captain Stacy. To make ends meet, he takes on more and more work and odd jobs. His main source of income is as a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle where he sells pictures, often of his alter ego. *Green Goblin ascertains Peter Parker's identity and uses the information to target Gwen. Goblin kidnaps, Gwen and drops her. As Spider-Man tries to save her, he fires his web shooters but accidentally causes her death as her neck is snapped. Spider-Man and Green Goblin continue the battle, which ends when the latter is accidentally impaled by his own glider and killed. The horrific events continue to torment Peter to this day. For a while, a second Green Goblin appeared and battled Spider-Man, though this villain stopped without apparent cause or reason. The second Green Goblin was Harry Osborn, who blamed Spider-Man for the death of his father. Unbeknownst to many, he suffered amnesia and gave up the mantle. Finally, there has been a new Green Goblin, one who has taken the place of the others, though Peter has struggled to find information on this mysterious villain. *Spider-Man develops relationships with other heroes such as Johnny Storm and the New Warriors, but tends to work alone as he continues to do his best to protect the city. Personality Peter Parker's personality, like any other human, is complex. The victim of bullying and being socially awkward has made it so Peter has had difficulty breaking out of his shell in social situations. He is incredibly self conscious and can be neurotic from time to time. College life has been good for Peter, allowing him to get outside the drudgery and labels of high school and be more of his own person. He has a bit more self esteem than he did a few years ago, and is fairly ambitious when it comes to school, when his super heroing doesn't get in the way. Though he is truly a good person deep down, he is susceptible to temptation and bouts of selfishness like anyone else. He is distracted easily, much more now because his mind is often on his alter-ego. Most importantly, Peter is racked by guilt from the death of his Uncle Ben. The words 'with great power comes great responsibility' has stuck since they were uttered, and Peter believes he is compelled to live up to expectations he believes Ben would have had for him. Part of Peter feels jaded by the public's reaction towards Spider-Man. He has worked extremely hard to get the people of New York to back him, despite being torn down every step of the way by the press, namely, J. Jonah Jameson at the Daily Bugle. Nevertheless, his demeanor as Spider-Man is playful and borders on the snarky. His powers have given him an escape to a more meaningful life than the one he had before and he enjoys what he does; he enjoys being Spider-Man and it shows. Logs First Player *2011-08-26 - Spider Trouble - C.A.T. is sent on a mission by S.H.I.E.L.D. to manipulate Spider-Man, and she is more terrorized than excited by the whole idea. *2011-09-18 - Car Robbery Pancake Breakfast - Robbery foiled by heroes. Second Player *TBA... Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken